


stolen moments

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: Gladio and Ignis steal a brief moment in a motel room.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	stolen moments

**Author's Note:**

> this has exactly zero plot but this was pretty much writing practise, i haven't been happy with what i've put out recently so i'm trying from the top! i hope it's still enjoyable though it's got no plot at all

It was business as usual, and it scarcely took more than a thought for Ignis to cut his open tether to the Armiger with a simple snap of his fingers. Deep blue cast a second’s shadow and Ignis surveyed the bedroom, his last can of Ebony blessedly cool against his skin. 

It wasn’t an easy job to clear the place. It never was. Every morning there was a ceaseless battle to find Prompto’s waylaid daily contacts. Each evening their sole pack of playing cards were scattered across the floor in their signature style, only for one card to be realised to be missing at their next game. Now Gladio searched the place top to bottom under Ignis’ command. Every gap and shadowy crevice would be well investigated. Only then would Ignis be satisfied.

Outside the trunk of the Regalia slammed shut. “Anything?” Prompto called up, voice echoing in the empty courtyard. It was early still, and the parking lot almost entirely void of people. Yet another barely bright morning for their daily travels, a hunt first thing to full their failing wallet.

Ignis turned back towards the open door. Emerging into the crisp morning he rest his hand upon the metal rail, leaning over. The Regalia was parked directly beneath and expectant eyes met his. “All clear.”

Prompto whooped, much too loud and long for such an hour. The sun barely crested over the redwood trees. “Ready to go,” he declared, and with his rump settled on the bonnet of the car, Noctis rubbed at his eyes. Gladio was nowhere to be seen.

“Just another moment,” Ignis replied and doubled back for one last check. They had spent enough gil on new packs of cards for a whole other hotel room.

They had taken great care to neaten the beds and wipe away spills. Rather, Ignis, the others taking their showers or packing up the car. Noctis fetched a quick breakfast for them all the moment the small café next door opened, arms full of sandwiches and bottles of water. Ignis picked at his own while he dusted over the sides and wiped down the steam covered shower windows. All was born of habit and his morning routine. He couldn’t bear the feeling of leaving a mess behind.

Cracking open his hand he checked every outlet. Ignis treated himself to a sip as he pulled open every bedside drawer, feeling all the way to the back. Nothing met his fingertips.

There would be nothing tucked away in the sheets. Ignis had triple checked, throwing out the sheets so nothing would hide within the folds. Not for the first time Ignis wished he were still nestled were within – even the cheapest motel room was better than the hot plastic of the tent. Ignis cherished the crisp sheets and the company of his lover, wound together and content, and he would never dare break Gladio’s wild heart by protesting against a night amongst the Havens.

Beyond him the door creaked. “Iggy,” Gladio called, painfully wry. “How could you possibly have missed anything?”

Ignis waved a hand dismissively in his direction patted down the pillows one last time. Noctis had left his mobile tucked inside too many times to count. “Just in case,” he replied, a mantra he clung to. It was a miracle that they hadn’t misplaced a single thing, no wry ace of hearts, and that and a mouthful of coffee made his morning perfect. Ignis could only hope it would remain the same – it would be a long drive to the Meldacio Hunter HQ.

“Not even dust,” Gladio said and stepped inside, heavy boots tracking filth onto the carpet. There was no use in scolding him and fetching the dustpan and brush. It was already a complete state, beyond redemption. Ignis had almost been of mind to spend the night in the car upon his first glance but the sheets of the queen size they shared had been clean, the water pressure in the shower perfect. Ignis supposed he couldn’t have it all. “Impressive, and a little weird.”

“All in the name of not having to buy another bloody pack of travel cards,” he grumbled with no real bite, and smiled at Gladio’s laughter. It was something Ignis cherished, a sound that embraced even the most anxious heart. Coffee and good company energized him perfectly. “What is it that you need, love?”

If laughter warmed Ignis’ heart, Gladio’s newborn grin made it wary. Grabbing the handle Gladio pulled the door to for privacy, cutting out the faint morning light and the sound of their companion’s faint chatter. Whiskey eyes gleamed with mischief unknown. “Glad you asked.”

A thrill disturbed Ignis’ chest. “Gladio,” Ignis began with a warning warble, enthralled still by those beautiful eyes he had loved all these years, and so distracted he allowed Gladio to step into his personal space, crowding him against the wall.

There wasn’t time to speak. Vaguely Ignis adjusted his hand to prevent spilling any of his drink, desperate to protect the last can, and Gladio was upon him in that heartbeat, claiming his lips and happily settling his hands on his rear.

Gladio tasted fresh, like spearmint. It was a terrible clash with his bitter coffee but Gladio neither complained nor pulled away. Instead he tilted, letting the scruff of his beard rub against Ignis’ blessedly sensitive skin. Every sweetened part of Ignis was vulnerable, those smooth cheeks and pink lips. Gladio delighted in every taste and Ignis’ long sigh of pleasure, already weak at the touch, and his lover refused to take mercy.

Gladio’s curious tongue ghosted across his lower lip. Ignis’ sigh gave easily earned permission and Gladio sank inside to stay, eager to take Ignis all for his own. Familiar scents filled Ignis’ nose, his rich hair oil and expensive amber and rose cologne, the classic Gladio perfume that drive him wild. The intimacy was cloying, sinking into Ignis’ skin and he steadied himself, never willing to sink lazily into complacency. Ignis always gave back as good as he got.

Ignis licked against Gladio in turn, far too wanton barely past dawn. His hand knotted within Gladio’s thick hair, grasping for some form of balance. A moan escaped him only to be swallowed whole. Ignis parted his legs on instinct and Gladio surged within, happily taking what Ignis gave freely and squeezing firmly at his ass. Gods, he was scorching, running warmer than a beast and his mouth was divine.

Rarely did he pull away for air, leaving Ignis reeling, hungry for more. A fog descended upon all higher functions. Ignis knew nothing more than aching need and desire.

It filled a hole that had gone unfulfilled for too long. They considered themselves lucky to steal a private moment now and again, restaurants and thoroughfares teeming, and their tent cramped. Stealing intimacy in public toilets and before the eyes of their king was an unappealing thought. Privacy was a long-abandoned concept, though they reserved early mornings and late nights alone, taking themselves with finding dinner and walking slowly through the settlements, hand in hand. Wrapped up together, sharing beds in hotels and quilts in their tent, murmuring softly until sleep claimed them both, cherishing grounding moments amongst the madness.

Still he wanted more and Gladio gave it his all.

With his back against the wall Ignis could do nothing but hook his fingers into Gladio’s belt loops and pull him in. Under his other hand Gladio’s hair was coarse. His mouth remained firm, domineering. Delicious, and a memory that Ignis longed to revisit.

It felt like long drifting hours of laziness before Gladio pulled away, sun risen and fallen. In the heartbeats before Gladio’s insatiable mouth had grown complacent, slackening, hands still fondling. But his passion steadily burnt away into the smouldering remnants of pure affection, tongue laving against every softening, submitting inch. Ignis returned the favour, one last tangle together and Gladio finally retreated.

His scent lingered. Ignis basked in the echoes of his taste, his heat. It was yet not enough. There was no time to spare but Ignis wanted to take all over again, to grind his hips and make Gladio’s overzealous mouth his for good. As Gladio pulled away Ignis chased his mouth with a moan of displeasure. Electricity connected them still. It buzzed through Ignis’ mouth the worst and his wicked tongue soothed his raw, sensitive lips.

Their hazy eyes met. Ignis knew he was a state. All his yearning and wonder burnt in the mirror of Gladio’s own eyes. Ignis had worked hard on his hair all for naught and his lips glistened, skin flushed with thirst. An intense rhythm possessed his heart.

Gladio’s grin returned. “Good morning,” he purred, throat thick. “Missed you.”

Ignis laughed at him, breathless. “We’ve scarcely been apart these past weeks,” he reminded him needlessly, yet understood his meaning perfectly. It had been quite a while since they could last be honestly, unapologetically them. “I missed you too.”

“Mm,” Gladio said and ducked down for another lingering kiss. Ignis knew better and met him halfway, lips fitting perfectly. Mint and coffee would linger on his tongue all afternoon and remind him only of this moment. Perhaps, he thought, the taste was not so dreadful after all.

It was the sound of quick footsteps upon the walkway that forced them apart. At some point during the haze Ignis had newly braced his hand upon Gladio’s bared chest – jerking from distraction he realised he couldn’t remember when.

Before the footsteps could approach Gladio reached over and shoved the door shut. It slammed and the lock automatically buzzed shut.

Those footfalls stopped sharply outside their door. Right away the handle began to rattle hard, twisting, and then there was a long sigh. “It’s me,” Noctis stressed on the other side. “Lemme in.”

Exhaling, Ignis thudded his head against the wall. Gladio still clutched him close, and slowly began to layer kisses down the line of his throat, lips blessedly silent. It took a moment for Ignis to recall the ability to speak. “What is it, Noctis?”

“What’d’ you want,” Gladio asked gruffly.

“To take a piss,” Noctis said defensively, trying the door again. It didn’t budge. “Damnit – lemme in, the one in the café is for customers only, like I wasn’t just there-”

Just like that their peaceful moment was over. It barely seemed to last, time slipping away from them both. Ignis leaned over to open the door, knowing the disappointment was written all across his face. But Gladio’s hand snatched his, pulling it back to hold between them. His palms were all encompassing, rough and wonderous against Ignis’ rarely bare hands.

“Gladio,” Ignis said chidingly, but lost his point when Gladio brough his hand up to kiss the centre of his palm. His lips lingered and Gladio closed each of his fingers gently to kiss each knuckle, the same way he had seen him do with each hopeful young lady that came to visit the Amicitia manor. Back then it had meant nothing more then courtesy. This time Gladio’s eyes were earnest, his mouth and heart loyal.

“’til tonight,” he murmured, one last kiss careful against the ridges. With a squeeze Gladio offered him a smile and Ignis’ hand fell reluctantly from his hair. He nodded, already dreaming of being in his lover’s arms once more, and finally broke away to crack the door open.

Immediately Noctis shambled inside, hair still entirely uncombed. Ignis could barely tell the difference anymore. He looked around the room, touched with confusion when he failed to find his brothers – then his head snapped around to peer at them, eyes narrowed, and taking in the mess of Gladio’s hair and the gleam of Ignis’ lips. Only then did Ignis realise one of Gladio’s hands was firmly on his ass.

Despair made his shoulders sag. “Seriously,” he moaned but turned tail and fled without another word. He disappeared into the bathroom and the door slammed and locked.

Gladio took his pleasure in the little things. His grin reached ear to ear, handsome face glowing with mirth. Ignis took his own humour but laughed only lightly, shaking his head. “Leave him be,” he murmured and pinched lightly at Gladio’s bicep. “Until tonight, love.”

“Can’t wait,” Gladio made no attempt to lower his voice and there was a hard blow against the wall and Noctis’ cry of complaint. Gladio barked out a laugh and hit back just as hard as Ignis sighed, smoothing down his hair and readjusting his glasses. His lips were a lost cause.

“Let’s go,” he said, knowing it would be a long while yet until Noctis would be able to look at either of them without a grumble, and Gladio laced their hands together. One last kiss drifted ghostlike against his forehead, one lasting spark of euphoria, and they stepped out into the sunlight always together.

It would be the two of them alone for a minute longer yet. It was always a stolen moment, sand through the hourglass, a single beat of their hearts, but it would do. Ignis would cherish the time he was given, until he could bear his love proudly.

Once they were home, victorious and proud, would Ignis be finally able to make Gladio his.


End file.
